Girls' aren't the only ones who love dresses
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: Naruto's going to Prom and wants to make it special, a dress? Perfect. Sasuke thinks so too when they get home. Hot Lemon. It will burn you up! Yum Lemony, juicy too.


This was inspired by a friend of mine telling me he wanted to go to our Prom in a dress with his boyfriend. If he ever reads this, then he'll know it was about him! I do not own Naruto and if I did Rock Lee and Gaara would have a lot, and I mean A LOT more screen time. REVIEW!!!! Please, please, please!!!

* * *

Naruto looked at himself one more time before deciding he liked the dress. He did a twirl to watch the material fly around his waist. The light blue color shimmered in the department store light and brought Naruto's eyes to life. He went back into the changing room and put his jeans and orange t-shirt on. He hung the dress back on the hanger and walked to the lady waiting at the cash register.

"Hi hon, find everything you need?" she asked as Naruto sat the dress on the counter.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to wrap this?" she asked looking at it, then at him with a curious look.

"Nope."

"Is this for you?" she asked ringing it up.

"Yup."

"Where you gonna' where it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Prom."

"...Ok. The total is $143.98."

"That much?! But is was on the 50% off rack!"

"Oh! My bad." she re-rang it up, taking 50% off, "Your total is $71.60."

"I have a 50% off thingy for dresses." He said waving it in her face.

"Give it here then." He gave her the piece of paper and re-rang it up again, "Is that all?" she asked before giving the final total.

"Yup."

"Your total is $37.70."

"Here," He handed her two twenties.

"And here's your $2.30. You have a nice day now." she put his dress in a plastic garment bag and handed it to him.

"Thank you!" he said and walked out the door. 'Now I need some heels.' Naruto thought to himself. He walked into 'Shoe Plus' and began to look around. A man in a the store's red shirt with 'Shoe Plus' written on the left chest pocket walked up to Naruto.

"Can I help you find anything, sir?" he asked.

"I need a pair of heels that would match this dress." Naruto said and showed him the color of the dress.

"I see. Girlfriend making you come buy her shoes?" he asked as he started to pull down a pair of blue strappy heels.

"No. This dress is for me and I wanted heels to wear with it." The employee held the shoes in mid-air as all this processed in his head.

"That dress, and possibly these shoes…are for you?" he asked looking at Naruto.  
"Yes." The man looked at him for a long time, "Can I try those on?" Naruto asked him finally. The man nodded and handed him the shoes. Naruto sat on one of the little stools and took off his faded black converses with the electric pink trim the looking like lightning bolts. He slipped on the right heel and tied it around his ankle, his toes poking out. He slowly stood up so as not to fall and sat back down to put the other on. Once done, he stood up again.

The male employee continued to watch him with wide, unbelieving eyes. Naruto took a couple of steps forward, watching his movements. He became more confident and walked quicker and with more grace.

"I don't know what girls are always complaining about. This is pretty easy." He stopped walking and took the heels off, putting his converses back on, "I will buy these." He handed the shoes to the employee and followed him to the check-out where the shoes rung up as $40.00.

"I have a 50% off coupon thingy." Naruto said and gave it to him. He re-rang it up, the new total being %21.69 (tax included). Naruto paid him with a twenty and a five then took his new shoes and dress and left the department store. He was so excited he ran all the way back to his house. He hung the dress up and put the shoes under it then called his boyfriend Sasuke to tell him the good news. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Yes, Dobe?" he asked.

"Sasuke! You will be thrilled with what I am wearing to Prom tomorrow."

"What?" Sasuke asked not caring that much. He was just going because Naruto wanted to.

"Can't tell you, you'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

"Then why did you call me?" Sasuke asked irritated. He hated it when Naruto called him and played the "What" game, then didn't tell him until the next time he saw him.

"Because, I wanted you to be in anticipation."

"Ok, if you say so."  
"I do."

"Well, I gotta' go. Prom may be tomorrow, but that doesn't mean teachers go easy on you."

"Kay, bye Sasu!"

"Bye, Naruto." Sasuke hung up, and the dial tone was all Naruto could hear in his ear. Naruto couldn't wait until tomorrow. He jumped up and ran to get a quick shower before he fixed some Ramen for dinner and sat down to watch the rest of the 'House' marathon.

* * *

Naruto looked at himself one more time before deciding he looked really hot. Especially the shoes, which made him look taller. The dresses tiny straps made his shoulders itch, but he would move them around so that they wouldn't. The dress was really pretty, he wondered why no other girl had bought it up. The top half was cut across in a straight line, on a girl it would have shown cleavage, but on Naruto it looked a little loose.

It cut straight down into a V, hugging his midsection, before barely flaring out. It dragged the floor slightly without the shoes, but with them it was off the ground enough so that it showed the shoes and wouldn't get dirty. On the left side it slit into a wave and showed the lighter blue underneath, then slit again to show off some of Naruto's well toned leg. I continued to glitter in Naruto's brightly lit room. The doorbell rang and Naruto ran down the stairs to answer it.

He had practiced all day wearing his heels, he hadn't even bothered staying at school longer than 3rd period. He took in a deep breath, smoothed out the dress, and opened the door. Sasuke stood there in a black tux, with a dark blue tie to match the lighting in his hair, which framed his face extraordinarily well this evening. His dark eyes widened upon seeing Naruto. His mouth dropped to the ground, rendering him speechless.

"Am I so beautiful you have nothing to say?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Dobe..." was all Sasuke could say.

"Ha, now I'm finally as tall as you." Naruto said standing in Sasuke's face, "Quit gawking at me and let's go. I don't want to miss the first song!" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him down the steps. Sasuke followed him in silence to his car. Naruto pushed Sasuke to the driver's side and got in the passengers side. He closed the door as Sasuke started the ignition. Naruto didn't bother putting on his seatbelt because he didn't want to mess up his dress.

He smoothed himself out as Sasuke pulled out of his driveway. They stopped at a stoplight and sat as the light timed down to change. Naruto looked at Sasuke and clapped his hands silently. The light turned green and Sasuke drove on. Naruto looked at him again and reached a hand over to rest on his thigh. Sasuke tightened his lips as Naruto began to stroke him, his hands running dangerously close to his most vulnerable area.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes?" Naruto asked seductively.

"Not until we get back home."

"But Sasu-kun..." he said in his pouty voice.

"Naruto."

"Fine." Naruto said and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at the window. Sasuke sighed and sped up, wanting to get the Prom over with.

They arrived a short while later. Sasuke parked as close to the door as he could and cut the engine.

"Do you have our tickets?" he asked Naruto before getting out of the car.

"No. I thought you did."

"What? No I don't have them. I gave them to you yesterday."

"No, you tried to give them to me and I told you I would loose them I took them. So, being you, you said 'You're probably right' and put them in your wallet. Now where is your wallet?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck." Sasuke said and slammed his head back against the seat.

"Nice..." Naruto said.

"Maybe Kiba will let us in. He's the only one who didn't get a date and is taking tickets." Sasuke said getting out, "C'mon Naruto."

"Come open my door for me." Naruto said smiling at him. Sasuke shook his head, shut his door, and walked around the car to Naruto's door. He opened it and held out his hand. Naruto stuck one foot out then the other, pulling on Sasuke. Sasuke hauled Naruto out with a violent jerk. Naruto cried out and stumbled into Sasuke, causing him to fall against the neighboring car.

"If you wanted to get frisky, all you had to do was tell me." Naruto said, his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ha ha." Sasuke said and pushed him off.

"I thought so." Naruto said. He shut his car door and followed Sasuke to the door. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and looped his through. He snuggled into Sasuke's shoulder as they walked on. Other's arriving stared at Naruto and there were several near crashes. Naruto would smile at them and continue walking. They got to the stairs and Naruto held up his skirt so as not to trip. Other girls walking up the stairs gaped and stared at his heels.

"Did you have to wear those?" Sasuke asked.

"They went with the dress...and I had a coupon."

"You always have a coupon."

"How I met you!" he said and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the table where Kiba was seated.

"Hey, guys- Holy Fuck Naruto!" he shouted getting a good look at him. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Kiba. Look, Teme left our tickets at home in his wallet, surprise surprise, and you were with us when we bought them so you know we had them. So will you just let us go in?" Naruto pleaded. Kiba just stared at him as if he were a tap dancing alien. "Earth to Kiba!" Naruto said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of it.

"Look, dog boy, can we go in or not?"

"Where's you tickets?"

"I just told you-" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off.

"We already gave them to you, remember?"

"No." Kiba said looking down at his ticket stack.

"Well, we did, so see ya'." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto with him into the ballroom. It was decorated in a 'Night at Paris' theme, with the Eiffel tower against one wall and lights everywhere.

"Sasuke! It's so pretty!" Naruto said pulling him to the dance floor where his friends Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji were, their dates strangely missing.

"Naruto stop pulling me!" Sasuke said as Naruto finally stopped.

"Hey Naru- What are you wearing?!?!" asked Shikamaru.

"You like my dress?" asked Naruto doing a twirl.

"It's uh..." Shikamaru didn't finish.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura called walking toward him with Lee at her heels like a love sick puppy, "Oh My Gosh!!! Why are you wearing a dress?" she asked stopping in front of him.

"Complete with heels!" Naruto said showing them off. Her eyes widened.

"Naruto...Holy Crap."

"Everyone seems to have that reaction." Sasuke said.

"Very Youthful!" Lee said giving him a thumbs up.

"No, it's weird. Naruto what if someone sees you?!" Sakura said.

"It's not weird..." Naruto said looking down starting to feel bad.

"Yes, it is! Boys were tux's, girls wear dresses. Not the other way around!" she said hands on her hips.

"But...I thought it would be ok..." Naruto said biting his nail. It was a nasty habit he'd had since he was little. Every time he felt bad or hurt or mad he would bite his fingernails.

"Sakura, calm down. It's just a dress." Neji told her.

"No! It's a mockery of the girls here!" she said looking upset.

"Look, bitch, shut the hell up or I'll show you what feels like to have your foot shoved down your throat." Sasuke said standing up for Naruto.

"I'm alright with your choice of lifestyle, but this is too much!" she retorted.

"Fuck off." Sasuke said, his voice steely.

"Sakura, he is right. Let us go." Lee said pulling her arm.

"NO!" she said ripping it back. People were now starting to notice what was going on, watching with interest.

"Sasuke...maybe we…we should just go..." Naruto said sadly tugging on Sasuke's arm.

"No." he said in his in his 'discussion over' voice.

"Lee, get rid of her." Shikamaru said, "Now, looks whose coming." Everyone turned and saw Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari and her brother Kankuro walking behind her younger brother Gaara who looked pissed. He stopped in front of Sakura and looked at Naruto. By this time people were taking sides. Almost all the girls with Sakura, a couple of guys as well with apologetic looks. (Don't ask...)

"Is there a problem here?" Gaara asked after looking at Naruto.

"No." Sasuke said protecting Naruto.

"And you?" he said addressing Sakura.

"No, just finishing up actually." she said not wanting a fight with him. Been there done that! She grabbed Lee and began to stalk off. He turned around and did a 'call me' sign at Gaara who winked back nodding.

"Naruto, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ok, you need anything, you know where to reach me." Gaara said, "Good seeing you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and Gaara turned and began walking toward Lee who was standing alone now wearing a 'Come Hither Look'. Temari pulled Shikamaru away to a secluded area of the dance floor, Neji began dancing with Ten Ten and Choji was at the buffet, of course. Put he was getting a couple of looks from some cute girls. One finally got the courage to go talk to him. Kankuro wandered off somewhere. Naruto was holding onto Sasuke like a small child.

"Naruto, you wanna' dance with me?" Sasuke asked being kind.

"Yeah." Naruto said and Sasuke pulled him closer. The song had changed to that of a slow one.

"Did I tell you that I love your dress? It lights up your eyes."

"Really?" asked Naruto earnestly.

"Yes." he kissed Naruto and Naruto kissed back, not having to stand on tip toes this time.

* * *

The Prom continued on without another hitch and Naruto was tired when it ended. Sasuke had to carry Naruto out to the car. Neji was leaving at the same time and opened the door for him since his hands were full. Sasuke thanked him and got in on the other side. He drove home as Naruto slept. He pulled into his own driveway and turned off the car. He got out and ran to open his house door before getting Naruto. After doing that he ran back to Naruto's side and carried him in and walked through the one floor flat to his room. He dropped Naruto on the bed waking him.

"Huh? Sasuke...where am I?" he asked groggily.

"At my house." Sasuke said crawling onto the bed.

"Why?" Naruto asked waking up more.  
"For your half of the deal." Sasuke climbed onto of Naruto.

"What deal?" Naruto said playing coy.

"For me going to the Prom with you, I get what I want, and what I want...is you."

"And here I thought you might need drying off."

"Why?" asked Sasuke curiously as he bent down to kiss Naruto.

"Because you're always such a wet blanket." he said with a smug look on his pretty face.

"If you don't quit being a smartass, I might not be gentle."

"Who said I didn't like it rough?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nibbled on his ear.

"You're always telling me to be gentler." Sasuke said.

"Well maybe tonight's an exception."

"Well then I won't hold back." Sasuke unzipped the back of Naruto's dress pulling it off completely. Naruto undid Sasuke tie and Sasuke shrugged off his jacket before looking at Naruto, "That thong is pretty kinky." Sasuke said snapping the band.

"That's why I wore it. Just for you."

"Man, how that turns me on." he snapped the band again, hard this time.

"Ow, Sasuke that hurt!"

"You said you wanted it rough." he reminded Naruto unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the pile of clothes. Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's hair and curling it around his fingers at the nape of his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him down for a forceful kiss. Sasuke had to put one hand on the side of Naruto's head to keep from falling. The other tugging on Naruto's spiky strands. Naruto gasped and Sasuke's tongue shot into the wet cavern. His tongue traced each cheek, licking up the saliva there, tasting Naruto. It ran across the top and bottom, possessively, luring Naruto's own tongue to him with each motion. Naruto's breathing was heavy and he needed air, but couldn't pull away from Sasuke's daring mouth. His tongue turning and twisting to make Naruto tremble and tighten his hold on Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer, wanting more contact! Sasuke licked at Naruto's teeth and lips pulling gently away.

"Naruto...you...need...air..." Sasuke said between short gasps.

"No...I...need...you..." Naruto begged his face bright red. Sasuke traced Naruto's exposed body with his long finger.

"Have...you been...working out?" he asked touching Naruto's abs.

"A...little..."

"God...these abs and stomach...they're...they're amazing...nice and toned." Sasuke said touching Naruto's stomach with light touches.

"Sasuke...don't!" Naruto said wiggling under Sasuke's touch, "It tickles!"

"I can't help it." Sasuke just kept touching Naruto's stomach. It was flat and smooth. It felt like...like...AMAZING! That had to be to only word to describe it, amazing.

"Sasu..." Naruto said and rested his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "Don't you want to touch the rest of me?" his lip pouted outward.

"Of course." Sasuke said and sucked on Naruto's bottom lip, pulling and tugging, nibbling the sensitive area. His teeth grazing over it causing Naruto to grab at Sasuke's back it was so sensual. He wanted it to stop it was tormenting him so, but he didn't because it felt so wonderful. Naruto was breathing heavy again.

"Sasu.." he said when Sasuke finally let go.

"Yes, my little Kitsune?"

"Don't call me that..." Naruto said pulling Sauske down again.

"Ok...Kitsune."

"Sasu-AH!" Sasuke's mouth covered his calm nipple, causing it to spring to life. Naruto's words fell into quite moans and whimpers for more. Sasuke, using his expert skills, tugged and pulled at the pert nipple like he had Naruto's mouth. His other hand wandered to the other nipple, teasing it and proding it in and out. Pulling it upward and rolling it between his fingers. His teeth pinching and grazing the wet one. Naruto arched of the bed into Sasuke's mouth, wanting more. Sauske's tongue rolled over the nipple one more time before he trailed a line of saliva to Naruto's dark blue thong with lace around the edges and a heart in the middle with Sasuke's name scrawled in it in Naruto's penmanship. His nipple teasing hand coming with him. "Sasu..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's teeth grabbed the thin fabric. He let go to look at the fabric.

"Were these especially for tonight?" he asked tracing the heart which rubbed Naruto's dick around causing Naruto to moan louder, only thin fabric separating Sasuke's hand from him.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as Sasuke put the thong strap between his teeth once more. He pulled it down slowly, teeth running over Naruto's strong legs. Naruto's hands balled into fists as his erection was fully exposed standing straight up, as if looking for something. Sasuke pulled the thong all the way off his heels catching the lace, and tossed it aside. He moved in between Naruto's legs, spreading them apart, and touched the tip of his penis with his index finger. "Sasu..." Naruto groaned.

"Hm?" Sasuke's voice, now husky and full of lust, asked.

"More, touch me more, please!" Naruto looked at him with hazed eyes, tears forming in his eyes the pleasure was so great.

"Of course." Sasuke's hand slowly moved over the erection, sizing it up for more. He stroked and tightened his fingers as he moved his hand up and down, Naruto's cries getting louder. Sasuke moved his other hand to wrap Naruto's legs around his waist, Naruto's heels, which had been neglected, digging into his back, it was kinky, the pain and the pleasure of seeing Naruto helpless, under his control. You could say Sasuke was a little masochistic.

His hand then moved down the Naruto's entrance. He circled the small hole and wondered how something as large as his manhood could fit in something so small, each time feeling better than the last. He continued to pump Naruto with one hand while the other slipped into his entrance like a ninja. (Ha ha) Naruto was wailing now for more, arching off the bed as he came closer to a release. Sasuke slowed down his hand to slow movements, preventing Naruto from coming.

"Sasu..." Naruto whimpered.

"Not yet." (A little sadistic too?) Naruto's whimpers continued as Sasuke plunged another finger in, and finally a third. Pushing in and out, curling his fingers inside of Naruto, unfolding them, stretching him the best he could. Forcing his fingers to go deeper making a wider entrance. Naruto cried out a love cry and Sasuke had struck gold with his prostate. "Found you..." he whispered. He slowly pulled his fingers out, letting them linger, telling Naruto his was in for more. Sasuke ceased his movement on Naruto and unzipped his pants letting them ride down his slim hips before he placed both hands on Naruto's hips, reading himself into position.

(Sasuke needs no underwear; he's Sasuke for crying out loud!) "Ready?" he asked Naruto. An inaudible cry was Sasuke's answer. He smiled tossing his hair out of his face, sweat falling onto Naruto's left leg. He placed the tip of his proud article and plunged in fast and deep, like ripping off a band-aid, all the pain at once, not slow and tormenting. Naruto cried out, almost jumping out of the bed, Sasuke pushed him down with his elbow and began a slow rocking movement to let Naruto adjust with some motion.

Naruto began to rock too and Sasuke took it as his cue to move faster. Naruto's forgotten member just lolling about, moving with Sasuke's momentum. Sasuke grabbed hold and began pumping again, Naruto screaming out, and the friction Sasuke's warm hand created. Sasuke picked up his pace. Naruto was so tight! How he managed to stay that tight Sasuke would never know. He dug his nails into Naruto's hips to keep himself at a steady so as not to hurt Naruto. Naruto's heels digging more into his back, he felt something warm running down his back and down his leg. It wasn't a lot, but enough to know Naruto's heels had broken the skin.

He pumped harder on Naruto getting a rising high from the pain and wet feeling of the blood. He pounded in harder and Naruto was moaning, crying out, whimpering, and arching like crazy wanting this to end, but not. The feeling was incredible, going on and on, Sasuke pounded into him, striking his prostate every so often Naruto had no idea when he would hit it next. Nor was he able to voice when Sasuke had hit to tell to do it more. Naruto gave one more lurch off the bed, screaming Sasuke's name as loudly as his raw throat would allow, before he came all over his lower area, chest, Sasuke's hand, and some of his chest.

He lay panting as Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten on him, forcing him to explode inside of Naruto so hard it hurt, saying Naruto's name between tight lips, Naruto's walls expunging him for all he was worth. They stayed motionless for a moment, letting the rising high cool and bring them back to earth. Sasuke gently pulled out of Naruto causing him to groan as he felt empty. Sasuke kicked off his pants and crawled over to lay beside of Naruto who was drifting in and out consciousness.

"Sasu…ke…" Naruto said quietly.

"That was an excellent payment." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's nose.

"You're always gentler and more lovely after making love." Naruto told him as he turned on his side, wincing with weariness.

"Am I?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yes." Naruto said. There was a knock at the front door then. Naruto groaned and pulled Sasuke's covers over his head.

"They'll go away eventually." Sasuke said wrapping in the sticky blankets, to tired to care. The knocking continued.

"Sasuke…make it go away!!" Naruto whined from under the blanket. Sasuke groaned and rolled out of the bed, getting to his feet after hitting the floor. He wobbled to the door and pulled it open, having it crash against his wall leaving a dent.

"Great…" Sasuke muttered, "The hell do you want?" he asked a young woman standing in his doorway. It was Hinata, she lived next door and shared an apartment with her cousin Neji.

"Um…um…" she said her face bright red. She covered her eyes before she continued, "Neji says, to um, calm down…please?" Hinata asked, her face turning redder.

"Neji huh?" Sasuke said not caring that he was still naked.

"Yes…" Hinata said and ran down to her apartment. Sasuke shut the door and went back to bed. Naruto was sound asleep when he got into the bed. He turned over and wrapped his arm around Naruto's slip waist and held him close falling asleep, thinking about how he was going to kick both Sakura and Neji's asses.

* * *

I did not expect it to turn out this way. Sorry Sakura is such a bitch. It just kind of happened that way. I meant to end her ranting but...it just kept going. I am surprised I was able to wright something like this, so...AMAZING!!! Sorry Naruto's a little girly, it's the dress. Review PLEASE!!!! I need your opinions to continue my work.

BD


End file.
